


footprints

by loveandthetruth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveandthetruth/pseuds/loveandthetruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want that more than anything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	footprints

**Author's Note:**

> 2.09 coda

For days after, it's so hard to go on with life. A deep, deep ache settles into his bones and he can scarcely close his eyes without seeing her face, feeling her lips on his.

He doesn't know if they would have managed to make a life together, but he likes to dream.

They find a place away from Camelot. No one hunts them, no one misses them. They have all they need. He works the fields, builds a home and decides he likes the quiet here; lying with his wife at the edge of the lake long into the morning. Until the shrill cries of a child disturb the air and he realises that he likes this even better. In the late afternoons, he watches his boy run after Freya, plucking flowers and reaching small hands up to stroke her swollen belly. Years pass in whirls of love and smiles like the sun and Merlin knows what it is to want for nothing, to _belong_.


End file.
